In oil/gas drilling operations, early detection of abnormal drilling conditions is important. For example, influx of pressurized hydrocarbons into a wellbore during the drilling of a well, referred to in the drilling industry as a “kick” is undesirable. An early detection of a kick is valuable in drilling operations.
During the drilling of subterranean wells, individual drilling parameters may often be reviewed by a drilling engineer. Generally, available systems display different drilling parameters separately, for example, for a drill engineer to analyze. While analysis of an individual drilling parameter is useful, a reliable analysis requires consideration of multiple drilling parameters. However, analysis of large amounts of separately presented data by one or more drill engineers can lead to unreliable and inconsistent decisions about abnormal drilling conditions. Thus, apparatus, systems and processes that provide alerts about abnormal drilling conditions based on trends and relationships between different drilling parameters are desirable.